Szach-mat
by Emily Luceant
Summary: Cierpliwość jest cnotą, której Temari zdecydowanie brakuje. Miniaturka, ShikaTema i lukier w ilości ponadprzeciętnej (aczkolwiek nadal zjadliwej ;)).


_Urodzinowe maleństwo dla **Tyvary**. Jest ShikaTema, jest gra w shogi, jest też lukier - duuużo lukru. Wszystkiego najlepszego!_

* * *

Puszyste, białe obłoczki sunęły leniwie po błękitnym niebie. Temari przymknęła powieki i westchnęła. Słońce ogrzewało jej twarz, łagodny wiaterek wichrzył opadającą na czoło jasną grzywkę. Pierwszy raz od dawna czuła się tak zrelaksowana. Było idealnie.

No, prawie.

Otworzyła oczy i ukradkiem zerknęła na swojego towarzysza. Shikamaru wpatrywał się zamglonym wzrokiem w chmury, rozdziawiając buzię. Dziewczyna zacisnęła usta i zmarszczyła brwi.

- Ej, Nara – powiedziała zniecierpliwionym tonem.

- Hę? – odparł chłopak, nawet nie patrząc w jej stronę.

Westchnęła ciężko. Lubiła go, naprawdę bardzo go lubiła. Nie przyznawała się do tego, ale spędzanie z nim czasu było jej ulubionym zajęciem. Sęk w tym, że niczym konkretnym się nie zajmowali. Po prostu nic nie robili. Obserwowanie nieba i niezobowiązujące pogawędki były całkiem przyjemne, ale nieco ją nudziły, a wręcz frustrowały.

Temari w relacjach międzyludzkich, a zwłaszcza damsko-męskich, wyznawała jedną zasadę: _mniej gadania, więcej działania._

_- _Może gdzieś chodźmy? - spytała, starając się brzmieć entuzjastycznie. - Może do jakiejś kawiarni albo...

Shikamaru przechylił głowę i posłał jej uważne spojrzenie. Blondynka poczuła, że się rumieni. Zawstydzona wbiła wzrok w niebo.

_Subtelność, dziewczyno. Musisz być bardziej subtelna. _

- Temari... - powiedział cicho, nie spuszczając z niej oczu. Dziewczyna przełknęła nerwowo ślinę, czując na sobie spojrzenie chłopaka. Otworzyła usta, by mu odpowiedzieć, gdy usłyszała:

- Jeśli chcesz iść do toalety czy coś, to się nie wstydź, po prostu powiedz.

Kunoichi wytrzeszczyła oczy i poderwała się z ziemi. Poczuła uderzającą falę gorąca na całej twarzy.

_-_ Nie! - zaskrzeczała. - Nie o to mi chodziło!

- Nie? - spytał Shikamaru, unosząc lekko brwi.

- Nudzi mi się - odpowiedziała, krzyżując ręce na piersi i wyginając usteczka w podkówkę.

_Gratulacje, Temari, właśnie zachowujesz się jak nadąsana pięciolatka. _

Brunet usiadł i podrapał kark, mrużąc oczy.

- Umiesz grać w shogi? - zapytał.

- Tak - odparła dziewczyna i odetchnęła z ulgą.

_Lepsze to niż nic. Może być całkiem fajnie..._

Shikamaru rozłożył planszę i usiadł naprzeciw niej.

- Temari... - powiedział ostrożnym tonem, a serce blondynki podskoczyło i fiknęło koziołka. - Dlaczego jesteś cała czerwona?

_Najzdolniejsza kunoichi Suny powinna zginąć w walce, ale ja umrę tu i teraz - ze wstydu._

_- _Uczulenie - warknęła.

- Na trawę? - dopytywał chłopiec zmartwionym głosem.

- Na twoją głupotę - odpowiedziała, zbijając pionek przeciwnika.

_Brawo, Temari. Dziewczęta z Konohy są pewnie delikatne niczym kwiaty wiśni, a ty popisujesz się subtelnością godną kaktusa. _

Shikamaru zaśmiał się pod nosem.

- Buzia ci się nie zamyka, a czasem powinna - powiedział i zbił jej konia.

- Już to słyszałam. Nie znasz innych tekstów? - zripostowała i wykonała swój ruch.

- Czyny, nie słowa - odparł i uśmiechnął się pod nosem, pozbywając przeciwniczkę kolejnej figury. - Skup się na grze.

_Co za dupek... Muszę z nim wygrać._

Zmrużyła oczy, analizując sytuację na planszy. Rozgrywka przebiegała w milczeniu. Temari zabrała kilka figur chłopaka, ale musiała przyznać, że to on ma zdecydowaną przewagę. Przegrywała, zepchnięta do defensywy nawet nie próbowała atakować przeciwnika. Straciła gońca i prychnęła cicho niczym rozzłoszczony kot. Przygryzła wargę, rozważając różne możliwości.

_- _Uroczo wyglądasz, gdy się tak złościsz - powiedział chłopak i uśmiechnął się pod nosem. - Kłopotliwa z ciebie przeciwniczka.

- Bardzo śmieszne - skwitowała kunoichi. - Dobrze wiesz, że gram słabiej od ciebie.

- Owszem, nie jesteś zbyt uzdolnionym graczem. Normalnie dawno bym już wygrał, ale za bardzo mnie rozpraszasz.

- Gdybyś walczył równie dobrze, jak grasz w shogi, to może... - urwała, gdy dotarło do niej co przed chwilą powiedział.

_Czy on..? Czy on właśnie..?_

- Szach - powiedział Shikamaru, pochylając się w stronę dziewczyny i uśmiechając lekko.

_Teraz albo nigdy!_

- Mat - odparła, przyciągając go za kołnierz kamizelki i zamykając w pocałunku rozchylone w wyrazie zdziwienia wargi.


End file.
